


Understanding

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Dragon Age One Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Hawke can't understand something about the love of her life...
Relationships: Female Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: Open Lion's Dragon Age One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192757
Kudos: 10





	Understanding

She could never understand why some people were so submissive, why they craved being reduced to unconscious mumbles and sighs. Not that she had anything against it, she’d enjoyed it plenty of times before, but Hawke also loved the control, the power to make somebody moan and tremble with need. There was nothing else like it, the feeling of pure dominance.

A low, desperate moan snapped her back to reality. Her well practised fingers slid over the curves of the other girl's breasts, knowing exactly where to press, what to tweak, how to squeeze when her lover gave her a groan, a moan or a sigh. Hawke bent down to taste the soft skin, her tongue relishing the taste of sweat as her fingers squeezed a peaked nipple, eliciting a deep, primal groan from the elf writhing beneath her. She heard her name whispered, so soft, so perfect, like a wave breaking over a plea of release that she wasn't ready to give just yet.

Lifting her lips from the soft delight of Merrill's breasts, she moved slowly, licking her way down the elf’s abdomen, making sure her lips never left the tantalising skin. She allowed herself a smile when Merrill's breath quickened before devolving into desperate gasps.

Her own steady breathing faltered, her head falling back as she was claimed by the intensity of her desire. Forgetting herself she ground down against the elf, their curves fitting and sliding together as they settled into a rhythm that greatly pleased them both. She could feel herself heating up, the slow, torturous build up as her mind slipped again, her body taking over and grinding faster and harder into the screaming elf below her.

She slid two skilled fingers inside her girlfriend, her sex pressing down against the rise of Merrill's thigh. She twisted and curled her fingers, encouraged by the mindless sounds her elf made, all of it driving her to her own orgasm. 

Leaning down she licked and sucked at Merrill's chest, stopping just beneath the rise of the blood mage’s breasts, unintentionally teasing her into more of a frenzy. Nearing her breaking point Hawke slipped a third finger in, her thumb pressing into the other girl's clit, determined to bring her an orgasm despite losing her own mind. 

It seemed that was all the elf beneath her could take as she tensed, a keening shout turned into a sharp gasp as Merrill bucked up into her fingers. Their bodies grinding into each other harder as they came, both of them whimpering and trembling together.

They soon came down together, laying there, their limbs loose and sated, senses lazily floating back to them. Hawke smiled as she curled in closer to Merrill, holding her elven lover closer, staring into those wide, innocent eyes, melting her heart and filling her with adoration. Maybe she never would understand why the love of her life was so submissive but she’d never want her to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
